Papa, kujonku!
Papa kujonku! (ang. Bye Bye Nerdy) – dwudziesty czwarty odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, jedenasty odcinek drugiego sezonu. Wprowadzenie Maks przez nacisk Bloo uświadamia sobie, że jest "kujonem" i z jego pomocą stara się zmienić. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się od Bloo grającego na konsoli w "Super Mega Blasteroidy 9". Po niedługim czasie, do Bloo podchodzi Eduardo, który początkowo pyta czy może też zagrać. Bloo odmawia twierdząc, że ta gra wymaga od gracza by "był kimś". Eduardo dalej nie rozumie i usilnie stara się zgadnąć, którym z elementów wyświetlanych na ekranie steruje Bloo. Nie udaje mu się jednak zgadnąć, a w tym czasie Bloo pokonuje wszystkich wrogów i dochodzi do finału gry. Tam szybko rozprawia się z przeciwnikiem kończąc rozgrywkę. Gdy są naliczane punkty, Bloo pełen ekscytacji podbiega do telewizora by śledzić przebieg naliczania się punktów i okazuję się, że Bloo właśnie pobił w tej grze rekord Maksa. Bloo pospiesznie wybiega z pokoju, by powiedzieć o wszystkim Maksowi. Eduardo natomiast zasiada do konsoli. Gdy Bloo uszczęślwiony biegnie ulicą do szkoły Maksa, zastanawia się jakby mu to powiedzieć. Wchodzi na teren szkoły i początkowo szuka Maksa na podwórku, ale nie znajduje go tam. Zagląda więc do budynku. Tam odnajduje Maksa siedzącego przy książkach. Widząc to, Bloo jest w szoku. Wychodzi z budynku szkoły i wrzeszczy na cały głos. Pospiesznie wraca do Domu Pani Foster, tam informuje przyjaciół, że stała się tragedia, jednak nie mogąc złapać oddechu, prosi o sok. Gdy już wypija, mówi wszystkim że Maks jest kujonem. Franka niedowierza, twierdząc, że Bloo histeryzuje. Ten jednak opowiada co widział w szkole. Jednak dalej, tylko on widzi w tym problem. Twierdzi, że jego reputacja ucierpi, kiedy ludzie dowiedzą się, że jego twórca jest kujonem. Gdy Maks przychodzi do Domu Pani Foster, Bloo jest na niego zezłoszczony. Maks stara się wytłumaczyć Bloo, że wcale nie jest kujonem, ten jednak nie daje za wygraną i sprowadza Maksa do ciemnego pokoju, gdzie Żarówa obsługuje światło. Po jego włączeniu, Bloo jeszcze raz pyta Maksa o bycie kujonem. Maks zaprzecza, więc Bloo pokazuje mu zdjęcie Maksa z wąsami i w okularach. Jednak, jak się okazuje, domalował je markerem sam Bloo. Następnym dowodem na "kujoństwo" Maksa mają być gry video. Bloo przynosi telewizor i każe przeczytać najlepszego gracza. Jak się jednak okazuje, Bloo już dawno spadł przez ten czas na dół listy, jednak nadal jest wyżej w rankingu od Maksa. Przez nacisk swojego przyjaciela, chłopiec naprawdę zaczyna wierzyć, że jest kujonem. Bloo jednak pociesza twórcę mówiąc, że nauczy go jak być luzakiem. Chłopaki siadają przed telewizorem, który ma być inspiracją zachowania. Po seansie jednak okazuje się, że Maks źle zrozumiał reklamy. Bloo nakazuje mu używać żelu do włosów, bronić "swoich ludzi" oraz zmienić styl ubioru. Następnego dnia Maks, słuchając rad przyjaciela, przychodzi do szkoły i irokezem na głowie, nowymi ubraniami i za dużymi adidasami. Maks stara się również zachowywać tak jak radził Bloo, na boisku, naśladując reklamę, wygłupia się po wypiciu soku, potem, widząc kogoś w potrzebie, chce się z nim bić. Maks jednak nie ma żadnych szans i zostaje pobity przez starszego ucznia. Na stołówce natomiast, Maks z radiem wchodzi na stolik i zaczyna tańczyć. Jednak zamiast podziwu, wszyscy się z niego śmieją. Chłopak rezygnuje więc i z powrotem wraca do starego stylu twierdząc że nowy był "głupi". Po drodze zatrzymuje go Jamez Withazee, który stwierdza że Maks jest "w porzo". Maks jest zaskoczony, gdy James uchodzi za najfajniejszego ucznia w całej szkole. Jamez zaprasza Maksa po szkole, by razem poszli "pod skałę", Maks zgadza się. Niedługo później w szkole pojawia się Bloo chcąc sprawdzić jak Maksowi idzie z nowym stylem. Bloo jest rozczarowany, że Maks zrezygnował ze starego stylu i idzie na spacer z Jamezem. Bloo wybiega ze szkoły, i podobnie jak poprzednio, wbiega do Domu Pani Foster nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Pospiesznie mówi przyjaciołom, że stała się wielka tragedia, jednak kiedy ujawnia, że jest to jedynie przyjaźń Maksa z Jamesem, wszyscy twierdzą, że Bloo histeryzuje. Nieuchronnie jednak zbliża się godzina 15:00. W pokoju pojawia się Pan Zając pytając gdzie jest Maks, który wedle umowy musi stawić się w Domu Pani Foster codziennie o tej godzinie, by Bloo nie poszedł do adopcji. Bloo stwierdza, że Maks poszedł z nowym kumplem, Jamesem Withazee, ale zapewnia Pana Zająca, że na pewno się zjawi. Pan Zając jednak, nie widząc Maksa, tłucze szkło od alarmu z napisem "Stłuc w razie sfinalizowania adopcji Bloo" i wywiesza przed Domem wielki plakat reklamujący Bloo. Po chwili zjawiają się dzieciaki chcące go zaadoptować. Bloo jest przez nie rozszarpywany i ściskany, ale w końcu udaje mu się uciec. Bloo biegnie do pokoju Franki i stwierdza tam, że musi lecieć uratować Maksa. Wkłada więc ciemne okulary, a Franka otwiera mu okno by mógł bezpiecznie wyjść. W tym czasie Maks nudzi się stojąc pod skałą z Jamesem. Chciałby coś porobić, jednak James zabrania mu mówiąc, że byłoby to nie fajne. W pośpiechu, Bloo ma różne perypetie. Gubi szkła od swoich ciemnych okularów, a także wpada do sklepu z ubraniami dla małych chłopców przypadkowo się w nie ubierając. Gdy Bloo w końcu pojawia się na miejscu, Jamez Withazee stwierdza że to kujon i on wraz z całym tłumem ludzi zaczynają się z niego śmiać. Bloo prawie doprowadza to do płaczu, gdy nagle Maks stawia mu się i stwierdza że "bycie fajnym" nie jest kwestią stylu, a kwestią bycia sobą. Jamez jednak pod koniec i tak stwierdza, że Maks to kujon i zaczyna się z niego śmiać. Na koniec, Maks godzi się z Bloo mówiąc mu, że nauka podczas przerwy była za karę, bo Maks był niegrzeczny. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Maks * Bloo Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Jamez Withazee * Eduardo * Franka * Chudy * Koko * ...i inni Ciekawostki * Akcja odcinka odbywa się w poniedziałek i we wtorek. Stwierdza to Bloo, który drugiego dnia mówi "...jest wtorek..." * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się o istnieniu zmyślonego przyjaciela o imieniu "Dość kiepski w gry video". Jednak nie pokazano go na ekranie, a także nie wspomniano o nim w żadnym innym odcinku serialu. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy i jedyny występują Jamez Withazee, Żarówa. * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że ulubionym smakiem soku Bloo jest żurawina. Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki